Talk:Nexus Tower
Just Curious... If the Nexus City is still existent, or meant to be existent at the time of the NT's release, why does the Club article make no mention of it? If you ask me, it will be built around the tower later on. Right now, there is a major battle going on around the Tower. Why would there be a city there...? REPLY: I think it would be great to be able to buy stuff and battle in the same area. also, because the floors are based on the factions, wouldn't you be able to buy faction gear there? and maybe meet exeter/overbuild/hael/vanda there too? 20:06, January 2, 2011 (UTC) LOL, they took that last picture right out of Avatar! 03:49, March 11, 2011 (UTC) at leat the lego men wont inhabit the bodies of big blue aliens and try to take all technology out of the universe Drigle 12:01, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Something in the new picture In the new concept art picture (the one where the tower is silver), there are five launch pads on the side facing the viewer. Could these lead to the next Planet System? (AG, NS, PC, GF, and FV are the Nimbus Planet System) Jamesster.LEGO 18:56, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes they are five launchpads with four rockets trying to dock at them. Intresting. Panosls 19:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Probably one for each world of the Nimbus System. ProfArchibaldHale 03:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) May 3rd is the start of something big Beginning on May 3rd, Doctor Overbuild will need your help! As you know, the Imagination Nexus was corrupted and mutated into the Maelstrom, resulting in the explosion of planet Crux. But the Faction Leaders discovered a surviving shard of pure Imagination, and with each creative act it has grown. Now Doctor Overbuild has plans to build a large Tower to preserve the purity of this new Nexus and protect it from the Maelstrom. read more at: http://universe.lego.com/en-us/community/newsnetwork/story.aspx?id=309843 sorry i dont know how to post news articles so if someone can post news, please do so it will be greatly appreciated by me and others. Xander326 21:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I can not wait! I so want to travel there so bad it actually hurts. Assembly all the Way! Assembly, we build better. User:Betuor 13:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC) vendores? vendors. I noticed there is a vampire. I am thinking this is mr. ree. also, gwen tweenbangle is the popstar minifig. thi leads my to believ that achilles plutarch will be a spartan warrior. these are all from lego minifigures Drigle 21:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Nexus Tower Release Date Someone put in the Nexus Tower page that NT is coming out June 1st, 2011 according to a news article. I clicked the link but I can't find the news article. Where is it?????? -Bioniclejaller :It was removed. 00:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it was the same for my blog which also stats that. It was on for at least a little while Monday. Assembly all the Way! Assembly, we build better. User:Betuor 01:22, May 25, 2011 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS!!! The article that says about pets in the Nexus Tower has a video saying that Nexus tower is HERE!!!!! But could that be wrong? It is. Assembly all the Way! Assembly, we build better. User:Betuor 16:35, May 25, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHA Everybodys going to head to Nexus Tower at the same time and it's going to crash and take LU another 6 months to open it again. :) Minifigures LOL I found out there was a vampire and robot and other collectable minifigures headed for NT!!!!!! Yes, Explorer! The LEGO Minifigures have found a way to teleport to Nexus Tower, and cant wait to see all you great adventurers! In just two short days you'll be able to go see them! Mythran 20:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) NT items just wondering, but can anyone tell me some NT related items? Nexus HQ has aready been updated, and the valiants look awesome. i also saw parrot pants :P. Drigle 11:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Please fix Some body has really messed up the page. Can someone please fix? In the future, if that happens, please wait for a more knowledgable user to fix the problem. If you try to fix it, you will most likely make it worse. (this is not meant to be mean, just a notice) Drigle 13:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Undoing of grammar Um..I'm going to post this here as it was undone before, but the English language dictates that it should be: Faction leader Picture gallery Video gallery Faction-only missions Instead of Faction Leader Picture Gallery Video Gallery Faction-only Missions Why? The words "leader, gallery and missions" aren't one of the following: * First word of a sentence/fragment * Day, month, language, place, nationality or a proper name * Historical period, holiday or significant religious term * The first or significant word of the title of a book/play/poem/film/magazine/newspaper/piece of music. * A brand name So, the listed should be lower-cased as show above. Thanks ~~ insert smart comment here ~~ Kingcjc 18:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Things like "Faction Leader" and "Faction-only Missions" were directly quoted from the game and game website, respectively. Jamesster.LEGO 20:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Then surely you should have some sort of template to indicate such to stop people editing them, instead of people just undoing without explanation. (Not you, before hand) File:CjcDonut.png|30px Kingcjc 20:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC)